Hurt To Love You
by Afifa Han
Summary: kenapa untuk mencintaimu, terasa begitu menyakitkan? – Kim Yesung / Aku sadar, aku salah. Terus menyakitimu dengan semua kelakuan burukku. Maafkan aku. Aku menyadarinya sekarang jika aku sangat mencintaimu, Ku Mohon... Don't Leave Me. – Choi Siwon.


**Hurt To Love You**

**Cast** : Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon. Etc

**Pair** : WonSung / YeWon

**Rated** : T-M (K+)

**Genre** : Romance and lilbit angst (saya masih belajar dalam genre ini)

**Length** : Oneshot

**Warning** : typo's everywhere. Bahasa yang tak di mengerti. Alur ngebut. **INI YAOI.**

**Note** : ini saya malah bikin FF baru nyantai hanya oneshot. Hihihi, jangan pada protes ya kalau ini ending nya cliffhanger. :D #plakkk

**Summary** : kenapa untuk mencintaimu, terasa begitu menyakitkan? – Kim Yesung / Aku sadar, aku salah. Terus menyakitimu dengan semua kelakuan burukku. Maafkan aku. Aku menyadarinya sekarang jika aku sangat mencintaimu, Ku Mohon... Don't Leave Me. – Choi Siwon.

B) Have a Nice Read B)

_**10 April 2013**_

_Hari itu seluruh media massa di sibukkan dengan pengumuman tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Oleh Choi Coorporation dan Kim Company yang menyatakan penggabungan 2 perusahaan besar itu di tambah lagi dengan acara pertunangan antara Putra Pertama pemilik Choi Coorporation dengan Putra Bungsu pemilik Kim Company._

_Semua pegawai di Marriot Hotel tampak sibuk mendekor bangunan Megah serta Mewah tersebut. Ya, untuk acara pertunangan nanti malam kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk mengadakannya di Marriot Hotel milik Kim Company di samping karena hotel tersebut adalah hotel termewah di seoul, hotel tersebut juga merupakan hasil karya design Putra Kedua Kim Company yang akan bertunangan nanti malam._

_Sementara itu mari kita tengok namja yang nanti malam akan bertunangan, di ruangannya._

"_apakah heboh? Apakah appa tak salah dengan menggabungkan kedua perusahaan, Hyung...?" tanya namja yang sedang duduk di depan cermin kepada namja yang di panggilnya Hyung yang sedang duduk di kasur._

"_tentu tidak, Yesungie... itu semua demi masa depanmu." Jawab Hyungnya lembut. "penggabungan perusahaan karena pertunangan atau pernikahan itu hal wajar..." lanjut Hyungnya._

_Malamnya, acara berlangsung dengan meriah dan sukses. Kedua perusahaan resmi menjadi satu menjadi Luxury Coorporation._

_._

_**24 Agustus 2013**_

_**Yesung POV**_

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada namja yang di jodohkan denganku. Entah dengannya._

_Hari ini ulang tahunku, aku berharap dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tak salah bukan aku mengharapkannya? Hey, dia tunanganku._

_Dengan semangat, bangun tidur aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian dengan santai. Turun ke bawah, aku melihat Appa eommaku sudah duduk di meja makan. Setelah menyapa mereka dengan ceria seperti biasa di tambah kecup pipi kanan kiri, aku pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan eomma._

"_chullie hyung mana...?" tanyaku saat appa dan eomma memulai sarapan. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke lantai atas untuk mencari hyungku. Tapi nihil, dia tak ada._

"_ah, iya... hyungmu sudah berangkat ke kantor, chagi..." jawab eomma dengan lembut di sertai senyuman malaikatnya._

"_huh, tak seru... dia pasti lupa ini hari apa...?" kesalku dengan mempoutkan bibir._

"_hadiahmu ada di kamarnya, itu pesan hyungmu..." ucapan appa membuat wajahku berubah menjadi cerah kembali, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa aku segera berlari menuju lantai atas tepatnya kamar Heechul hyung. Sedangkan eomma dan appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah anak bungsu mereka ini. hehe_

_**Yesung POV END**_

_Sedikit tak sabaran Yesung membuka pintu kamar hyungnya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada kotak berwarna merah yang ada di atas kasur. 'itu pasti hadiahku' inner Yesung sambil bergegas mengambil lalu membukanya dengan merobek kertasnya._

_Seketika Yesung melonjak girang saat tahu kadonya boneka kura-kura. (dasar maniak kura-kura #plakkk)._

"_tinggal menunggu hadiah dari, Siwonnie Hyung..." ujar Yesung sambil memeluk boneka kura-kuranya gemas._

_**Malamnya di Kim Mansion pukul 9.30**_

"_sungie, kenapa belum tidur...?" suara lembut sang eomma menyadarkan lamunan Yesung yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan jendela samping pintung utama mansion._

"_aniya, aku hanya menunggu Siwonnie Hyung... eomma pergi tidur saja, sekalian aku menunggu chullie hyung..." jawab Yesung tanpa membalikkan badannya._

"_baiklah..." jawab sang eomma seraya melangkah menjauh dari putra bungsunya._

_Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang terbuka tapi tidak memasuki pekarangan mansion meski begitu Yesung mengenali jika mobil tersebut adalah mobil tunangannya._

_Dengan ceria Yesung yang berniat membuka pintu mansion pun membatalkan niatnya saat di lihatnya Siwon membuka pintu penumpang layaknya seorang pangeran untuk Hyung-nya. Ku tekankan sekali lagi, untuk HYUNG-NYA._

_Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Yesung tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata nya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa terkesan berlari Yesung melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Biarkan Ia menangis dan merasakan sakit seorang diri._

'_**ini kesakitan pertama yang ku terima'**_

_**.**_

**1 April 2014 (Sekarang)**

Yesung terlihat sibuk di kantornya semenjak kejadian di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, Yesung berubah menjadi seorang namja yang pendiam dan dingin kepada siapapun termasuk hyung dan tunangannya.

Dengan serius Yesung mencoba mendesign bangunan caffe untuk salah satu pelanggan yang memintanya. Ya, sejak itu Yesung membangun perusahaan sendiri dengan uang tabungannya, beberapa usaha miliknya adalah yang sekarang Yesung kerjakan adalah bisnis design bangunan lalu Mouse and Rabbit Caffe yang memiliki cabang di luar negri serta sebuah toko besar yang memproduksi Kacamata yang juga sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di luar negri dan tak heran kacamata yang di produksi pun designnya sendiri dan tak lupa banyak kalangan selebritis papan atas yang menggunakannya dan secara Cuma-Cuma mempromosikan kacamata produksinya.

Tinggal 10 hari lagi hari pernikahannya dengan sang tunangan, namun Yesung tak menganggap itu penting. Ia akan memberi kejutan sebelum hari itu tiba. Tepatnya nanti malam saat acara makan malam keluarga.

"Choi Siwon, berapa luka yang kau berikan...? silakan tanggung akibatnya." Desis Yesung saat berhenti sejenak dari memperbaiki designnya.

**Malamnya di Kim Mansion.**

Semua orang dari kedua belah pihak berkumpul di ruang makan tapi masih tersisa satu kursi kosong di sebelah Kiri Siwon sebelah kanannya di duduki oleh Heechul, calon kakak iparnya.

Semua orang terlibat dalam perbincangan yang hangat. Tapi suara langkah seseorang menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memusatkan pandangan mereka pada orang yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian yang begitu elegan. Semua mata memandang terkagum-kagum pada sosok itu tak terkecuali Siwon.

Dengan senyum dimple nya Siwon berdiri dan menarik kursi di sebelah kirinya mempersilakan Yesung duduk. Tanpa berbicara atau menatap Siwon, Yesung duduk di kursi tersebut.

"sayang, sudah berapa lama kau tak pulang ke rumah eoh?" Mrs. Kim mengawali pembicaraan.

"entahlah, aku tak suka diam di rumah." Jawab Yesung datar dan dingin membuat semua orang tertegun dengan nada bicara Yesung yang berubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. "aku hanya mampir untuk menyerahkan ini..." lanjut Yesung seraya mengacungkan sebuah amplop besar. "aku memutuskan hubungan pertunangan yang terjadi antara aku dan Siwon mulai saat ini." tutup Yesung dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana tak melihat jika semua orang terperangah melihat ke arah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan nafas yang tercekat Mr. Kim mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya perlahan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata berisi puluhan foto yang tertutup yang malah bertuliskan tanggal serta sebuah cincin di pojok amplop.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan perasaan sakit yang tak di mengertinya Mr. Kim membalikkan foto-foto tersebut.

Foto pertama, membuat kedua alisnya terangkat heran.

Foto kedua, masih menimbulkan tanda tanya.

Foto ketiga, itu sedikit membuatnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Siwon dan Heechul terlihat sedang berciuman dengan mesra di foto tersebut.

Foto-foto selanjutnya semakin membuatnya marah.

"apa maksud semua foto-foto ini..." geram Mr. Kim dan melempar foto tersebut tepat di hadapan Heechul dan Siwon.

Sedangkan yang di beri pertanyaan hanya terdiam membisu. _**Checkmate**_. Mereka tak bisa menjawab. Sedangkan kedua Ibu yang ada disana hanya bisa menangis karena kecewa dengan putra mereka, berusaha menenangkan keduanya dan membawa dan Istrinya dalam rengkuhannya, Ia menyerahkan segala pertanyaan yang ingin Ia lontarkan kepada .

"foto itu terjadi saat kami menjalin hubungan di belakang Yesung, appa..." Siwon mencoba menjawab pada ,. Dia tahu semua orang yang disana kecuali Heechul yang menunduk tengah menatapnya tak percaya. "tapi itu sudah berakhir saat akhir tahun kemarin tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu, saat aku menyadari jika yang ku cintai adalah seorang Kim Yesung bukan Kim Heechul..." ada senyum miris yang tersungging di wajah tampan Siwon. "aku tak bisa menyangkal semua foto ini. aku berniat jujur pada Yesung, karena ku pikir Ia tak tahu hanya saja aku salah, ternyata Ia lebih tahu dari yang perkirakan bahkan saat kami menginap di hotelpun tahu." Lanjutnya seraya menatap sendu foto yang menunjukkan dirinya memasuki sebuah kamar di hotel bersama Heechul. Dengan tangan gemetar Ia mengambil foto tersebut dan membaliknya melihat tulisan tangan Yesung yang membubuhkan tanggal waktu itu.

_**2013-Desember-31 : 08.55 P.M.**_

'Tsk, dia mengetahui dengan jelas tapi hanya diam saja. Di tanggal ini pula aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan heechul' inner Siwon. Dengan tatapan sendu Siwon menatap semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Heechul. "setelah beberapa bulan kami bertunangan. Heechul datang menawarkan perhatian yang jarang di berikan Yesung karena dia pemalu. Ia merayuku membuatku silau dan buta jika aku sudah bertunangan dengan adiknya dan hubungan itupun terjadi begitu saja..." siwon memotong ceritanya untuk menghela nafas. "Appa, ku mohon... berikan aku 1 kesempatan saja untuk memprbaiki semuanya. Aku sungguh mencintai Yesung." ratap Siwon.

"tapi, aku sudah tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi, Siwon. Aku tak..-"

"Ku Mohon appa. Aku yang salah, berikan Siwon 1 kesempatan..." suara Heechul yang memohon pada sang appa memotong ucapan . "saat itu aku bingung dengan hubunganku dan Hangeng. Tapi aku malah melampiaskannya dengan merayu Siwon. Aku yang salah, appa eomma." Lanjut Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis, pengakuannya malah semakin membuat tangisan Mrs. Kim menghebat.

"baiklah. Aku tak akan membantumu, tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Tak ada pemaksaan, jika Ia bersikeras tak mau maka kau harus mundur dengan teratur." Keputusan final membuat Siwon tersenyum lega dan segera beranjak pergi dari situ berniat menyusul langkah kekasih hatinya yang telah lama Ia sia-siakan.

"mau kemana kau...?" tanya sang daddy berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang masih menggulung di dada.

"aku berniat menyusul Yesung, Dad. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya..." jawab Siwon dan seakan berlari karena tak sabar untuk menjemput cintanya.

.

Sementara itu, di kantornya tempat Yesung bekerja.

"wookie, siapkan semua yang ku perlukan untuk berangkat dalam setengah jam." Ujar Yesung pada sahabat sekaligus wakilnya itu. "1 jam lagi aku harus berangkat..." sambungnya getir, mencoba menguatkan keputusannya. Dia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi, dia memang masih sangat mencintai namja brengsek itu. Tapi, dia benar-benar sudah lelah.

**1 Jam Kemudian**

"hyung, keperluanmu sudah selesai dari tadi... kau akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"ya," sahut Yesung singkat. "tolong jaga kantor aku mempercayakan semua padamu..." lanjut Yesung seraya menarik kopernya dan segera memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya pergi melajukan mobilnya di jalanan dengan kencang, tak ingin menengok ke belakang lagi.

Sementara itu, beberapa saat setelah kepergian Yesung. sebuah mobil Audy putih berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa si pengemudi yang ternyata Siwon itu keluar.

"dimana Yesung...?" tanyanya langsung pada namja di depannya.

"sajangnim, baru saja pergi ke bandara..." jawab Ryeowook dengan cepat karena kaget.

"terima kasih..." segera setelah itu Siwon menjalankan mobilnya ke arah bandara, menyusul Yesung-nya. "ku mohon, jangan pergi... sebelum aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya..." mohon Siwon sambil terus melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang.

Sesampainya di bandara, Siwon segera berlari menuju gate pemberangkatan Internasionla meskipun dia tak yakin. Yang dia tahu Yesung pernah berkata jika dia sangat menyukai Kanada dan ingin sekali tinggal disana. Hanya bermodalkan itu, Siwon mencoba melihat jadwal penerbangan menuju Kanada malam ini.

**Got it!**

'Masih ada 45 menit lagi' jerit Siwon saat melihat jadwal. Dengan terburu-buru Siwon berlari seperti orang gila menuju bagian informasi.

"maaf, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah dalam keberangkatan menuju kanada malam ini ada penumpang bernama Kim Yesung...?" tanya Siwon langsung tanpa menunggu sang penjaga bagian informasi mengucapkan salam, dia benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk itu, dia ingin segera menemukan Yesung.

"ah! Ye? Sebentar, akan saya periksa dulu..." jawab sang penjaga bagian informasi. Dengan gelisah Siwon menunggu, matanya terus memperhatikan sekitar takut-takut saja Ia melihat Yesung. "ah, Tuan... penumpang dengan nama Kim Yesung ada di daftar keberangkatan menuju Kanada." Ujar si penjaga saat menemukan nama Kim Yesung.

"terima kasih jika begitu..." tepat setelah mengucapkan itu. Siwon langsung menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Membuka dengan tak sabaran pintu tersebut membuat beberapa orang kaget termasuk orang yang di carinya.

"Yesung...!" panggil Siwon pada Yesung yang kini tengah duduk di kursi keberangkatan.

"Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung dengan nada datar setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Ku mohon dengarkan aku..." dengan 1 tarikan nafas Siwon mengucapkan itu.

"tsk,! Tak perlu..." jawab Yesung dengan nada tak peduli.

"aku mohon Yesung..." berlutut di hadapan Yesung. dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi Yesung dan membuatnya percaya dengan apa yang akan di katakannya. "satu kali saja, hanya dengarkan dan buatlah keputusan..." mohon Siwon lagi dengan lirih.

"baiklah, hanya satu kali dan tak ada kesempatan lain lagi Siwon. Hanya jelaskan saja disini..." keputusan Yesung itu sedikit membuat Siwon bernafas lega.

Dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibirnya Siwon mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan detail segala hal yang di lihat oleh Yesung lewat foto.

"hanya saja Yesung, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan heechul...?" siwon mengatakan nya dengan memberikan senyuman yang sendu. "karena aku menyadarinya jika yang ku cintai hanya Kim Yesung si pemalu yang begitu manis dengan tingkah lakunya tersebut bukan Kim Heechul..."

"cukup Siwon, aku tak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya lagi." sela Yesung di sela penjelasan Siwon. "aku lelah, aku telah mencapai batasku. Aku putus asa saat dengan luka yang menganga aku masih begitu polosnya untuk tetap membuntuti kalian untuk mencari bukti yang lain, sampai akhir tahun kemarin adalah batasku. Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi... maaf, Siwon... aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Yesung. 'Dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasa takut terkhianati lagi,aku pergi' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Yesung... Ku mohon, jangan pergi... aku mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." rintih Siwon tepat setelah selangkah Yesung berjalan di belakangnya dan kata-kata itu membuat Yesung tercekat dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Siwon...-" lirihnya. "entah mengapa, untuk mencintaimu saja hanya terasa begitu sulit dan menyakitiku... aku hanya ingin mencintaimu tanpa ada sakit katakanlah aku egois karena tak menginginkan sakit tapi ya itulah aku... tapi, tak bolehkah aku berharap mendapatkan cinta yang indah tanpa rasa sakit, bukankah tak apa? Setiap orang berhak memimpikannya, bukan? Berharap dan bermimpi bukan suatu dosa kan?" lirih Yesung yang kini meneteskan airmata. "aku membencimu siwon, hingga tak ada lagi tempat di hati yang tersisa selain membencimu. Aku membencimu karena kau begitu mempengaruhi kehidupanku. Aku membenci mu karena aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu... PUAS, KAU Brengsek...!?" jerit Yesung seraya berbalik memukul-mukul dada Siwon yang kini telah berdiri.

Ucapan itu membuat senyum Siwon mengembang dengan lebar. Ia tahu Yesung merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dengan bahagia Siwon menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

"aku tahu dan aku puas. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yesungie..." bisik Siwon di telinga Yesung.

Sementara itu Yesung hanya bisa terisak pelan sambil memaki Siwon yang kini tengah memeluknya. Makian yang sangat well-kasar-seperti Brengsek, Bajingan, Bodoh, Jelek dan lainnya.

"hey, Baby~ kita di lihat oleh orang-orang. Kau tak malu...?" desah Siwon di telinga Yesung bermaksud menggoda.

"dasar jelek..." umpat Yesung pada Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berjalan keluar bandara. Ia malu, tentu saja. Ia merasa seperti menjadi pemeran opera sabun. Hahaha

Di belakangnya Siwon hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manisnya yang sangat lucu menurut Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, well seperti cerita kebanyakan cerita ini pun berakhir happy ending.

**END**

Note : :D ini hanya oneshot yang tiba-tiba kepikiran saat membaca ulang chapter 1 Angel's In Devil Pleasure. Waksss #slapppp

Nah, nah... mohon reviewnya

Sign,

Afifa Han.


End file.
